The Notorious Cullens
by Jojo657
Summary: Edward,Emmett,and Jasper are apart of the Irish mob and the go to NYC to look for women to date and bring home; Bella,Rosalie, and Alice are NYC's most eligible bacheloretts with sass and attitude will they be what the Cullen brothers are looking for. I own nothing SM owns everything and if you don't have nothing nice to say don't review at all.
1. Chapter 1

The Notorious Cullens

EPOV

I and my brothers are a part of the most notorious Cullen family we are known for being ruthless and classy I am 23 Jasper 25 and Emmett 26. We are the Irish mob and we deal with weapons and cars. Right now I and my brothers are dealing with a rat at one of our warehouses.

"So what are we going to do with that in there" my brother Emmett asks me.

"I say we shoot him in various places and get all the people he told and in the end put a bullet through his head.

"Yeah I'm down with that is really smart" my other brother Jasper.

So we are heading down an ally way to the warehouse. We open the door and there in the middle of the room in a chair tied up, gagged, blindfolded. Michael Henry Newton III.

"So newton you decided you were going to rat us out to the feds did ya" Jasper said he looked like he could pop a vain.

"No sir whoever said that was lying to you I never told a soul of the work we do" he said sweating bullets

So I pull out a voice recorder with him telling the feds some of the stunts we pulled. At this his face gets paler and paler with each word that is spoken on the recorder and each one of us pulls out our semi-automatic and cock it back pointing it at him

"Whoever recorded that must have recorded my voice and made it say those things" he said looking at all of us.

"Well Newton we know whatever comes out of your mouth is a load of crap so you either tell us who you told this to or you die now" I say because my patience is running thin with him.

"I told James, and Laurent and that's it I swear whoever they told is their business" he said.

"Okay thank you for telling us but you still have to die" I said this and his face paled and he started crying like the little pussy he is.

"Please no….. Please let me live I won't ever tell anyone anything please" his pleases mean nothing to any of us.

We all walk out and have one of our men handle it while we head off to the airport.

"So you'll ready to pick up some hot chicks to date and bring home to Máthair" Emmett says

"Yep all the way in New York" I screamed and they looked at me like I was crazy.

So an hour and 52 minutes later we were getting our bags and heading to the hotel. So we were going to this club that our friend that is a mob don for New York he is also full Irish just really tan call him anything else and he will take you out and if you mess with his sisters their all 22 they're triplets everyone in New York says they're sexy as hell and have quite a temper especially Rosalie their names are Rosalie, Alice, and Bella.

So here we are at the club and heading to the VIP section to speak with Seth the don of New York. We get there and we see him sitting there with his girlfriend Tanya on his lap. He says hi and then I hear the sexiest voice ever.

"Seth Me, Rose, and Ali are going dancing so don't hunt down the club okay". She had on silver stilettos and a royal blue dress that made her ass and tits look amazing and her hair in curls it was light brown and her eyes brown with green lining.

"Yeah sis and that was only one time" he said smiling at her she rolled her eyes and then says.

"Tanya you coming maybe we can get some cute guys with all four of us". She said smiling at the blond and behind her you could see a blond with a red dress and black stilettos she was about the same size as the brunette in front of us and a shorter girl who resembles a pixie with her hair like that she had on a pink dress with white stilettos they left giggling.

_**To be continued next chapter so how was this chapter people if I get reviews I'll do another chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Me and my sisters Alice and Rosalie are triplets even though we look nothing alike maybe me and Alice look a little bit alike and me and her look like Seth our older brother he's three years older than us. What you may not know this but we are the McHale's we are the Irish mob for New York. My brother was 24 when he took over because my father passed it over to him his name is Charlie he's known for being ruthless for his work.

"Bella it's time to go shopping so get your ass down here now" that is my sister Alice I call her evil pixie she's a total shopaholic. She's about 5 foot; she has her hair cut short like a pixie to me, her eyes brownish green.

"Yeah Bella it's time to go get a dress and heels for Eclipse we have to dress to impress" that is my beautiful sister Rosalie she's a pretty girl with a bad temper she will fight you. She's about 5'7 with an hour glass frame, blond hair that comes to her waist and ice blue eyes.

Me I have light brown hair down to my waist, with brownish green eyes, an hour glass frame, and I have one hell of a right hook and a good knee.

So it's time to go to torture so 7 hours later we are home getting ready to go to Seth's club. Now were in a cab heading there, I have on a royal blue spaghetti strap dress that goes to mid-thigh with silver stilettos, Rosalie has a red strapless dress that goes mid-thigh with black stilettos, Alice has on a pink one shoulder dress to top-thigh with white heels. We walk into the club and everyone stops to stare at us while we walk to the VIP section with Seth and his girlfriend Tanya.

"Well this sure isn't creepy with all these people looking at us walk" I say and my sister's nod their heads.

We walk up to the VIP section we see my brother and Tanya making out almost dry humping each other.

"Quit dry humping each other and go fuck in your own home" that was Rosalie and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Well this is my VIP section Rose, Ali, and Bells" Seth said to us I know he was calling us cock blockers in his head.

"Well you did invite us we did not come to see you hump your girlfriend in public so quit PMS-ing about everything bitch" I said and I link my arms with my sisters and we go to our table to get drinks then I see the most sexiest man come in and talk to my brother he came in with two other boys with similar features so they must be brothers and I see my sister I-fucking the other two Rose the burly guy, and Alice the blond guy.

"You guys see that man with the bronze hair and green eyes isn't he sooo….. Sexy" I say.

"No it's the one who has all the muscles he is sooo…. Sexy isn't he" Rose said but then Ali put her opinion in.

"NO…. the one with blond hair is enough to make my thong wet" me and Rose were like ewwww….. .

"Well I'm going to tell Seth that we are going to dance so he doesn't go and hunt down the club again be ready when I turn around" I walk my way over there like I'm the boss and say.

""Seth Me, Rose, and Ali are going dancing so don't hunt down the club okay" I say to Seth.

""Yeah sis and that was only one time" he said smiling at me I rolled my eyes and said.

""Tanya you coming maybe we can get some cute guys with all four of us" I said smiling at her I the blond he looked a lot like Rose and the big burly one he had blue eyes and brown hair. Tanya walked with us and said.

"I so saw all of you checking them out and don't deny it" she said smiling. Rose said

"Hell yeah we checking them out they're sexy as fuck" she yelled I'm surprised they didn't hear her. We giggled at each other and went to go dance.


	3. Beez in da trap

BPOV

All four of us start to dance and we start to laugh because our favorite song came on. _Nicki Minaj Beez in da trap_

Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin'  
A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothin'  
I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap be-beez in the trap  
x2

We all start shaking our asses on each other  
(Nicki Verse 1)  
Man i been did that, man i been popped off  
And if she ain't trying to give it up she get dropped off  
Let me bust that U-ey, bitch bust that open  
Might spend a couple thou just to bust that open  
Rip it off, no jokin'  
Like your name Hulk Hogan  
Niggas move weight in the south but live in Houbouken  
Bitch, i spit that crack like i'm in that trap  
So if you need a hit then i'm with that bat  
Chorus:  
Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin'  
A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothin'  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
x2  
(2 Chainz Verse 1) I rap this  
Okay now Nicki Nicki Nicki, put it in your kidney  
Got a new LS 450 ain't no keys in this do-hicky  
If i weren't rappin' I'll be trappin'  
If i weren't trappin' I'll be pimpin'  
If i weren't pimpin' I'll be gettin' it, period  
I don't smoke no Bobby, but my denim be from Ricky  
Got your girl Amalie and we smoke loud and drinkin'  
Got my talk back so you can see what i been thinkin'  
If you know me then you know I've been thinkin' Franklin  
Money, thousands, True Religion trousers  
Got a private home, started from the public houses  
Hair weave killer, causing her arousal  
Audi A8, told them Audi 5000, uh

Chorus:  
Bitches ain't shit, and they ain't saying nothin'  
A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothin'  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
x2  
Hook:  
Damn, damn what they say about me  
Ion man, fuck is on your biscuit  
If i get hit swinging on a big bitch  
Ion know man i'm shittin' on your whole life  
x2  
Chorus:  
Bitches ain't shit, and they ain't saying nothin'  
A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothin'  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
x1  
(Nicki Verse 2)  
Man, i'm out in Texas  
Man, i'm out in A-Town  
Then i'm up in Chi-Town or Miami shuttin' it down  
This is New Orleans, it's LA or the Bay  
It's New York, Philly  
And the whole DMV  
I'm a Detroit playa, man it's North South cac  
Ohio Pittsburgh, got St. Louis on deck  
It's Delaware, Connecticut, it's New Jersey got hella bricks  
It's Queens, Brooklyn and yeah they wildin'  
Bronx, Harlem, and Staten Island  
Chorus:  
Bitches ain't shit, and they ain't saying nothin'  
A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothin'  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap, i be-beez in the trap  
x1  
Hook:  
Damn, damn what they say about me  
Ion know man, fuck is on your biscuit  
If i get hit swinging on a big bitch  
Ion know man i'm shittin' on your whole life  
x2

We all start laughing and Me, Rosalie and Alice stopped early when three guys who are sober as fucking day come smack our asses. Now let me let this known Me, Rosalie, and Alice have some huge asses and boobs really big DD to be exact but it looks good on us with our curves. So back to the real world Me, Rose, and Alice look at each other knowing that we are about to beat the fuck out of these bitches. I ask them something first, don't need another assault charge damn the police.

"Excuse me do you know that you just slapped me and my sisters asses" I ask them and they smirk at Me, Rose, and Alice thing is me and my sisters are known for our bad ass tempers.

"Yeah we know we were watching them jiggle from across the room Me, Paul, and Quil were wondering if you want to come back to our place" they say clapping hands with each other Rose and Alice were going to attack but I raised my hand and asked them to stop I had one more question I needed his name I at least want to kick his ass and call his name out.

"So this is Paul and Quil and your name is" he smiles and says "My name is Jacob Black and this is Paul and Quil Atera " he smiles and I smile back and Me, Rose, and Alice smile at each other and bitch slap them so hard the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and it was so quiet all you could hear was us laughing they got up and pushed us Me, Rose, and Alice went into beat their asses mode and we kneed all of them in the dick and they doubled over in pain and we pushed them on the floor and start punching them over and over. I'm surprised that my brother hasn't come and you know when he comes this means death for them. I then say and my sisters start to talk to.

"You think you can just slap my ass and get away with it who the fuck do you think you are…." I say then Rosalie says something.

"Me and my sisters are not the little skanks you usually hang out with we are not whores so I don't know how the fuck gave you that right….." she said but Alice cut her off.

"You slapped my fucking ASS I don't even know you, you are some random ass dude who thinks he runs everything your dick probably not that big anyway I would rather fuck an old homeless man than you, you and your little friends here are nothing but none motherfucking factors" she says and we keep on punching and all that other stuff until my brothers bodyguards finally get through and get us off of them and pick them up and put them in headlocks then they yell.

"BELLA, ROSALIE, AND ALICE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE WHY ARE YOU THREE BEATING UP THESE BOYS" they all yell at once and we wince and we were about to answer but Jacob answered them first.

"Well these three girls were motioning us to come and smack their asses so we did and they flipped out on us" he said and Me, Rose, and Alice looked like we want to beat their asses again and it's me to speak.

"You know that's a lie and that you and your pencil dick friends were the ones who confronted us we were enjoying our favorite song shaking our asses and then we stopped and started laughing at each other because it was so funny when we were cut short because we felt a sting on our asses and we turned around to see if it was an accident but they weren't drunk they had big ass grins on their faces and said they were watching our asses from across the room and we did what any women would we beat the shit out of them" all the people in the club start to laugh and then they stop and we see why it's our brother and looks like he is out for blood. When he spots us he comes we were going to say something but he cut us off and said.

"Take these sons of bitches to the warehouse and for you four go to the house and stay there" he says as he yells at us.

"Pump the fucking brakes you are yelling at us for what reason we did nothing wrong here those pencil dick bitches did so you have no right to yell at us, and fuck no we are going to our apartment and we are taking Tanya with us and there is no say it for you this is the end of our conversation" I say and we walk out like the bad bitches we are.


	4. Cruelity

EPOV

We were handling some business up stairs while me, Jasper, and Emmett were staring at the triplets they were shaking there asses and it was amazing. They were doing nothing but having fun and then some douche bags slapped there asses and Seth looked over and we were trying to calm him down before he killed everyone in this club and that wouldn't be good.

"Get your asses down there and get those sons of bitches now they'll think twice before they mess with my sisters" he said if it was possible steam would be coming out of his ears.

The guard's tore through the crowd like animals and pulled the girls off then so quick I believed it was impossible. That's when we busted through the crowd with Seth in the front.

"Take these sons of bitches to the warehouse and for you four go to the house and stay there" he tells the guards and they drag out those douches out of there and the triplets and Tanya look pissed off and then Bella says something.

"Pump the fucking brakes you are yelling at us for what reason we did nothing wrong here those pencil dick bitches did so you have no right to yell at us, and fuck no we are going to our apartment and we are taking Tanya with us and there is no say in it for you this is the end of our conversation" and with that they walked out swaying their hips witch I bet left all of us with some raging hard ons. We then left to go to the warehouse and take care of them at the warehouse. It took us 20 minutes to get to that warehouse it was in the middle of nowhere so I'm guessing no one can hear them scream. We got there and we just watched Seth start shooting and cut and sawing and it was a very good show because they touched our girls and I know that my brothers were to because those douches touched there girls and they wanted justice just as much as I did. After that we went to Seth's place so he could change he had so much blood and if his sisters saw that he said they would most likely pass out.

We were on our way to the girl's apartment and those things looked like houses that's how big they were it's not like our houses weren't big but they called these apartments more like houses. We soon stop at their apartments and get out. We start walking and we hear music all the way outside it sounds like "Bands a make her dance".

"Don't just walk in it may surprise you what they do in there it's like some ritual" he says as he laughs and knocks on the door it took a few minutes and I heard some giggling and stumbling and a very drunk Rosalie with only bra and panties set. I heard Emmett take in a sharp breath.

"Come on in guys join the party were taking body shots y'all can to join if you want" she said laughing and we heard the other girls laughing all in lingerie and it was sexy as fuck and Bella had on a sexy blue set damn and I could feel my erection straining in my pants.

_**So what did you think and to all those people who have no helpful things to say please don't do it.**_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter but I am looking for a BETA so that I can right new chapters for you guys. If you know one or are one please tell me if you would be interested in BETA-in this story I would really appreciate this. If you ask why I don't I just go to the BETA tab I would like the BETA to be someone who reads my stories and likes them so that's it. P.S. no hate reviews or pm-s please.

~Jojo657


End file.
